Wednesday 11 am
by dinodeer
Summary: Sosok itu hanya dapat ia lihat setiap hari Rabu jam sebelas. Sehun & Luhan fanfiction. HunHan


Title : Wednesday, 11 a.m.

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

- EXO Luhan

- EXO Sehun

Disclaimer : Cerita ide aku sendiri, serius! Maaf aku gak jago bikin judul-_-

Genre : Romance

Summary : Sosok itu hanya dapat ia lihat setiap hari Rabu jam sebelas

Fic ini dibuat untuk menyanggupi _challenge_ bikin fanfic dari dua kata "payung" dan "gelap" aku gak ngerti kenapa hasilnya malah kayak gini, tapi semoga suka ^^

Maaf kalo ada typo.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**HunHan | Wednesday, 11 a.m.**

Luhan lagi-lagi tak bisa fokus pada apa yang diucapkan oleh dosen kewarganegarannya kali ini. Matanya tak bisa ia alihkan dari sosok yang kini tengah bermain basket di lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang ada disamping gedung tempat ia menimba ilmu. Luhan hanya bisa menatap sosok itu kagum, entah sudah berapa bulan ia selalu memperhatikan sosok itu di lapangan basket setiap hari Rabu pukul sebelas dari lantai dua. Ya, sosok itu entah kenapa selalu bermain basket setiap hari Rabu pukul sebelas, dan untungnya entah kenapa pula setiap hari Rabu ia pasti memiliki jadwal di gedung yang ada di samping lapangan basket pukul sebelas. Bisakah ia menyebutnya takdir?

Luhan terkekeh pelan ketika melihat sosok itu tak bisa mencetak angka dari lemparannya yang kembali terpental dari ring lawan. Sosok itu terlihat sangat kesal, pasalnya Luhan jarang melihat dia gagal mencetak angka dan mungkin ini baru ke beberapa kalinya setelah Luhan memerhatikannya selama berbulan-bulan itu.

"Pssst Luhan, Luhan-ah,"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ikal tengah menatapnya, _hopeless_. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kau, sekelompok denganku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kelompok apa?"

"Kita mendapat tugas mendadak karena Kwon _Saem _tidak bisa mengajar sampai selesai. Tugasnya harus dikumpulkan hari ini pukul empat sore," jelasnya.

Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, apa tugasnya?"

Jawaban dari temannya yang berambut ikal itu membuat aktivitas Luhan memerhatikan pemain basket itu terhenti dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menghentikan aksinya kali ini. Padahal masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam sampai sosok itu keluar dari lapangan basket.

'_Oh, aku harap Rabu depan Kwon _Saem_ datang,' _harapnya dalam hati.

"Ya ampun, terimakasih banyak Luhan-ah, berkatmu tugas kita bisa selesai lebih awal," ujar temannya yang berambut ikal yang tadi mengajaknya untuk sekelompok bersamanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, sama-sama." Timpalnya sambil menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai klub vokal dimulai.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya Luhan-ah. Hari ini aku ada klub sepak bola dan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu membereskan buku-bukunya," ujarnya pelan.

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya. "_Gwenchana_, lagipula klub ku baru akan mulai setengah jam lagi, biar aku saja yang membereskan bukunya," timpalnya.

"Terimkasih Luhan-ah! _Annyeong_!" serunya sambil berlari meninggalkanku di perpustakaan. Luhan segera merapikan buku-buku referensi yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan yang sudah ia tempati selama kurang lebih empat jam demi menyelesaikan tugas kewarganegaran mendadak dari Kwon _Sonsaengnim_ itu ke tempat asalnya.

Baru saja Luhan hendak berbelok ke arah kiri menuju ruang klub vokal, tiba-tiba getaran ponsel Luhan menginterupsi niatnya. Matanya mengernyit ketika melihat 'Mama' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

'_Untuk apa Mama meneleponku?'_

"Halo Ma, ada apa?"

"_Luhan sayang, bisakah hari ini kau cepat pulang?" _

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa Ma?"

"_Malam ini ada acara ulangtahun dari kolega Papamu dan Papa ingin kau datang ke acara itu, hanya sebentar saja. Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan selamat lalu berbincang sebentar dengan kolega Papamu itu, dan juga makan sedikit camilan disana,"_

"Kan acaranya malam Ma, kenapa aku harus pulang cepat?" tanyaku heran.

"_Papamu tidak bisa menjemputmu di rumah, jadi kau harus datang dulu ke kantor Papa sore ini juga, kau kan tidak punya jas, dan jas papa ataupun jas kakakmu tidak akan cocok untukmu. Jadi Papa akan mengantarmu untuk membeli jas terlebih dahulu." _

Luhan menghela napas berat.

"Tapi Ma, Mama tahu kan aku tidak suka berada di tempat itu? Kenapa tidak mengajak Xiumin _Gege_ saja kesana?"

"_Iya Mama tahu, tapi Xiumin _Gege _masih berada di China dan baru akan pulang lusa. Kalau Xiumin _Gege _ada disini Mama juga tidak akan repot-repot memintamu untuk menghadiri acara itu."_

Luhan menggeram pelan. Ia sangat tidak suka acara pesta, apalagi acara pesta dengan salah satu kolega Papanya. Biasanya kakaknya Xiumin yang akan menghadiri acara itu karena memang sudah sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Xiumin _Gege _yang akan mewarisi perusahan milik Papanya itu. Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan ekonomi ataupun bisnis, itu sangat tidak cocok untuknya karenanya ia memilih jurusan seni. Dan sekarang kakaknya tidak bisa hadir, itu artinya mau tidak mau Luhan harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya, karena ia tahu walaupun hanya acara ulangtahun kehadiran Papanya dan dirinya akan dapat mendatangkan keuntungan ke perusahaan Papanya.

"_Luhan?"_

Luhan menghela napas berat lagi. "Baiklah Ma, aku pulang sekarang." Dengan berat hati akhirnya Luhan harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke klub vokalnya hari ini. Padahal Luhan sudah sangat ingin bermain piano ataupun mendengar seseorang bermain piano.

"Argh! Ini menyebalkan!" decaknya sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang kampusnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan terburu-buru menutup payung yang tadi dipakainya untuk melindungin dirinya dari tetesan air hujan yang cukup liar di malam hari ini. Ia segera menyerahkan payung berwarna biru tuanya itu ke pegawai hotel yang sednag ia pijaki itu. Langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat ketika mendengar suara musik dari _ballroom_ di hotel itu, ia merapikan jasnya dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari itu.

"Hah," ia mengambil napas pendek dan segera membuka pintu _ballroom_ tersebut dengan percaya diri. Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan sopan dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya ia tahu itu hanyalah senyum bisnis.

"Sehun-ah," sebuah seruan membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun-ah!" pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Sehun itu kini melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah melambaikan tangannya padanya. Sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Nah, Tuan-Tuan. Ini putra saya, Oh Sehun." tutur pria paruh baya itu dengan bangga.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Oh Sehun _imnida_." Ujarnya sopan. Beberapa kolega ayahnya itu membalas sapaan Sehun dengan ucapan-ucapan yang memuji Sehun entah karena parasnya, atau karena ia anak dari pria yang tengah melangsungkan acaranya ini.

"Appa, selamat ulang tahun." Ujar Sehun setelah kolega ayahnya pergi.

"Aku akan memberikan kado pada Appa di rumah saja ya, disini banyak orang aku malas," lanjut Sehun.

Ayahnya Sehun tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, iya tidak apa-apa. Dengan datangnya kau ke pesta Appa sudah membuat Appa senang," balas Ayahnya.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo _Tuan Oh," sapa seseorang yang sepertinya salah satu kolega dari ayah Sehun itu. Ayah Sehun membalas sapaan pria itu sambil membicarakan beberapa hal ringan terkait tentang perusahaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah iya, Tuan Xi ini putraku Oh Sehun," ujar Ayah Sehun.

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Xi itu tersenyum.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Oh Sehun _imnida_." Ujar Sehun lagi dengan sopan.

"Wah, Sehun sudah semakin dewasa, dan semakin seperti ayahnya," puji Tuan Xi. "Ah, ya saya juga membawa putra saya ke pesta ini, Lu –eh? Dia dimana ya? Tadi dia masih ada dibelakang saya," Tuan Xi terlihat mencari-cari anaknya yang sepertinya tanpa ia sadari sudah pergi entah kemana. Sehun tanpa sadar ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seperti yang Tuan Xi lakukan.

Mata Sehun terhenti di satu sosok.

**Deg.**

"Appa, Tuan Xi, saya permisi dulu sebentar." Ucapnya tanpa peduli pada balasan dari ucapannya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju sosok yang tadi ia lihat tengah mengambil segelas koktail buah di sudut kiri _ballroom_.

"Haah, haah," napas Sehun sedikit memburu saat mencapai sudut kiri _ballroom_. Namun sosok yang ia cari itu justru tidak ada. Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri lagi, namun nihil, sosok itu tidak berada di pandangan Sehun. Sehun menghela napasnya. Apa yang sosok itu lakukan disini? Apa Sehun hanya berhalusinasi?

Setelah sekitar hampir satu jam Sehun menyapa kolega ayahnya sambil mencari sosok yang tadi sempat tertangkap di penglihatannya, Sehun menyerah dan segera keluar dari _ballroom_ yang penuh dengan kolega-kolega ayahnya itu. Ia segera berjalan ke lobi hotel dan duduk sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat. Dan saat itulah mata Sehun menangkap sosok itu lagi. Sosok itu dengan jas putih tulang yang cocok dengan rambutnya, Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya namun ia cukup yakin bahwa itu memang sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok itu terlihat terburu-buru sambil memegang sebuah payung yang berada digenggamannya. Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari agar bisa menggapai sosok itu.

"Hei!" serunya.

Sosok itu berhenti. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Baru saja sepertinya sosok itu hendak menolehkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba.

**Zasp.**

Semuanya menjadi gelap. Sehun hanya bisa melihat penerangan taksi yang berada di luar hotel. Entah kenapa hotel itu tiba-tiba mengalami mati listrik, dan sialnya hotel ini memiliki halaman yang luas sehingga jarak dari jalan ke pintu utama hotel ini cukup jauh. Sehingga penerangan dari jalan tidak akan sampai ke hotel ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian lampu di hotel itu kembali menyala.

"He –dia kemana?"

Baru saja Sehun hendak memanggil sosok itu namun sosok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku tak salah lihat kan?" gumamnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke kampus. Ia merutuki tentang acara yang ia hadiri kemarin malam. Acara itu benar-benar membuat kakinya sakit, Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti pada ayahnya yang mampu mengikuti acara itu hingga selesai padahal ia yang pulang duluan saja masih merasakan sakit kaki akibat terlalu lama berdiri.

"Ugh," rintihnya.

Luhan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke depan, ia merasakan lehernya juga cukup sakit untuk digerakkan secara bebas. Padahal kemarin ia hanya tersenyum, membungkuk, berjalan kesana-kemari menghampiri kolega ayahnya, dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Ayahnya kemarin memarahinya di rumah karena dia malah tidak ada ketika ayahnya mengucapkan salam pada tuan pemilik acara.

Langkah Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya, menghalangi jalannya. Luhan melangkah ke sebelah kiri, si pemilik sepatu pun melakukan hal yang sama, Luhan melangkah ke sebelah kanan, dan si pemilik sepatu itu juga malah melangkahkan sepatunya ke sebelah kanan. Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Ya!"

"Hei,"

Seru mereka berbarengan sambil bertatapan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sosok itu kini tengah tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"Kau?!" seru Luhan kaget.

"Eh? Kau mengenaliku?" tanyanya heran.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenalnya, _for God's sake_ sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah sosok yang selalu ia lihat dari gedung lantai dua di samping lapangan basket itu! Ia adalah sosok itu! Ia pemain basket yang selalu Luhan perhatikan!

"Ah, itu, anu, maksudnya, engh, a-aku, engh, aku pernah melihatmu," ujar Luhan gugup. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat tolol sekarang.

Sosok itu tertawa. "Hei, kemarin kau kemana?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku? Aku kemana apanya?" Ia tak mengerti dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kenapa malah bertanya aku pergi kemana kemarin, memangnya apa urusannya dengannya?

Sosok itu tertawa lagi. "Kau selalu ikut klub vokal setiap pukul empat sore kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, iya, kau tahu darimana?" tanya Luhan heran sekaligus takjub. Sosok yang selalu ia perhatikan itu ternyata tahu ia anggota klub vokal.

"Karena aku selalu melihatmu latihan dari luar, kau selalu bermain piano kan?"

Luhan terkesiap. "B-b-b-bagai-mana k-ka-kau bi-bisa tahu?!" tanya Luhan tergagap. Oke, Luhan yakin ia terlihat sangat tolol sekarang.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu." Jawabnya.

"…"

"…"

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu karena Luhan hanya diam mematung sambil menatapnya _shock_.

"…"

"Kau baik-baik saj-"

"Aku juga selalu memerhatikanmu." Ujar Luhan cepat.

Sosok itu kini ikut mematung.

"Apa?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari lantai dua, ketika kau sedang main basket." Tutur Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

Sosok itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka!"

"Hei, aku Oh Sehun." lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan," timpal Luhan sambil menjabat tangan pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Nama yang cantik." Tutur Sehun yang langsung membuat pipi Luhan merona. "Oh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu namamu, namun aku tak berani. Dan sekarang aku mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini aku perhatikan ternyata memerhatikanku. Hei, apa ini takdir?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku berhalusinasi melihatmu di pesta ulangtahun ayahku," ujar Sehun.

"Eh? Pesta ulangtahun?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Iya, pesta ulang tahun. Kemarin ayahku ulangtahun dan mengadakan sebuah pesta di sebuah hotel, lalu ketika aku sedang menyapa kolega ayahku aku seperti melihatmu, namun ketika aku mencarimu kau tak ada, aku pikir aku berhalusinasi. Dan ketika aku di lobi, aku melihatmu lagi, kau membawa payung, aku memanggilmu, sayangnya ketika kau hendak menoleh tiba-tiba-"

"Listrik di hotel itu mati." Potong Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan heran. "Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Aku memang berada disana, aku dipaksa ayahku menghadiri pesta ulangtahun salah satu koleganya. Aku tidak tahan berada di sana jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan, namun ketika aku hendak pulang aku mendengar seseorang seperti sedang memanggilku, ketika aku hendak berbalik tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan aku mendengar supir taksi itu berteriak padaku agar cepat masuk," jelas Luhan.

"Wah, ini benar-benar takdir." Lanjutnya. "Eh, ma-maksudku k-ki-ta m-ungkin engh, i-itu, kita m-mungkin-"

"Hei, kau mau kencan denganku?" potong Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan terdiam, ia menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya pula. Apa-apaan ini, mereka baru saja berkenalan tadi dan Sehun sudah mengajaknya berkencan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat mata Luhan membulat.

Luhan hanya menatap kearahnya bingung sekaligus malu, dan juga senang. Orang yang selama ini ia perhatikan kini berada di hadapannya dan tengah mengajaknya kencan, juga menjadi pacarnya.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujarnya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku.

"Ayo berkencan!" serunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan. Ternyata tidak perlu menunggu Rabu depan untuk melihatnya dengan mataku.

**END**

Aduh maaf ya gaje gini-_-

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang akan memberikan komentar tentang fic ini ^^

_See ya!_

Salam hangat,

dinodeer.

Review for Respect ^^


End file.
